Shirt Tales
by SunshineOwl
Summary: "Bolin? Jinora?" Korra's mouth hung open while Mako's jaw scraped the floor. What was Jinora doing in Bolin's aparment? Why was she wearing Bolin's shirt? Why was Bolin on top of her? Bolinora with a side of Makorra


"Bolin? _Jinora?_" Korra's mouth hung open while Mako's jaw scraped the floor. What was _Jinora_ doing in _Bolin's_ aparment? Why was she wearing Bolin's shirt? Why was Bolin on top of her?

Okay, backtrack to several hours prior.

* * *

"What do you want to do today, babe?" Korra and Mako had taken a much-needed break from the Council and Avatar duties. The whole week, they'd relaxed, went out, and enjoyed time together. But tomorrow they were due back at work and they'd already done everything they could think of to spend their free time.

"I dunno," Mako said through a yawn. He set his cup of tea on the coffee table and motioned for Korra to join him on the sofa. Once his arm was secured around Korra's shoulders, he said, "Hey, has Bolin been acting weird to you lately?"

Korra's nose scrunched in thought. "No, I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Well, I called him last night to see how his promotion to Metal Bending chief has been going, but he sounded all flustered like he was in the middle of something and he hung up on me."

"He's probably just stressed," Korra decided offhandedly, but she noticed her husband was not at rest with these words, so she said, "Well, why don't we go visit him today? We can see what's up and maybe we can pick up lunch on the way over.

Mako's eyes lit up and he kissed Korra's forehead. "Great idea! I'll go find a shirt..."

* * *

"Jinora," Bolin pleaded as she trailed kisses on his neck. "Jinora, I have to tell you something." She muttered a faint 'mhm' into his collar bone and continued her kisses, letting her thin fingers run over his arms.

Bolin soothed her with a kiss and pulled away. He positioned his feet under him on the sofa and shot Jinora a guilty look. He couldn't bare it, she looking beyond adorable in his old tank top. Her hair was ruffled over her tattoos and her bottom lip peeked out at him from her rejected kisses.

"Bo...?"

"Jinora, I … I haven't told Mako yet. About … this." He waved his hand at Jinora in his shirt and him without his shirt.

"Bo, you need to tell him sometime. He's your _brother_."

"I know. Have you told your dad?"

"Well, I ..." She nibbled on her lip. "No, but I will … some day."

"Jinora, we shouldn't be keeping this a secret."

"Okay. You tell Mako, I tell my dad. But first..." She crawled across the cushions and put his face in her hands and pressed her mouth to his. Bolin gave in, because he was head over heels for her.

* * *

"Korra, I _have_ to wear a shirt to go out in public," Mako said evenly.

"No you don't!" Korra protested, arms crossed in front of her chest and nose high in the air. "There's no law."

"Well, I don't feel comfortable walking around shirtless when I'm married."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Korra cracked her knuckles and the fire of Satan glowed in her eyes.

"Korra," Mako said firmly, pulling a clean shirt over his head.

"But you just look so darn _hot_ without it!" she whined, stomping her foot on the ground and the earthy floor of their apartment rumbled under her foot. "Okay, fine, if you won't walk around shirtless, I will." She whipped her top over her head and crossed her arms once more.

"K-Korra!" Mako rushed over, but very well realized _he_ wasn't going to be the one to put her shirt back on. He rubbed his forehead. "Korra," he said again, trying to speak reasonably. "I'm pretty sure they make women wear shirts on the streets."

"I'm the Avatar, and they'll have to deal with it!"

"Korra, you're being ridiculous."

"Really?" She unwrapped her chest bindings. "Is this ridiculous too?" She began to claw his shirt off him.

"I thought we were going to see Bolin-"

"That can wait."

* * *

"Jinora," Bolin breathed into her. "Jinora, I want to talk about this." But he wasn't even resisting. Jinora grabbed a hold of his shoulders and ran her hands over his back. Gently, Bolin pulled away and took a position safely behind the couch, pouting.

"You always ruin the moment," she said under her breath. "Fine, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"THIS!" Bolin gestured frantically to the pair, eyes wide.

"Bolin, we've talked about '_this_.' Last night. And a while before that. And several times before that. Honestly, there's not much left to talk about."

"Not _that_ kind of this! I mean this, this!"

"Bolin, you are really not getting through to me here." Jinora rolled her eyes.

"I mean _us_! We can't keep tiptoeing around."

* * *

The sheets were ruffled. Their hair was a tangled mess. Korra was against his chest, peacefully, when Mako said,

"_Sooo_ … can we go visit Bolin now?"

"Spirits, Mako! Fine, fine, we'll go visit him. But this time we're _both_ wearing shirts."

* * *

"We're not tiptoeing around, we're being … cautious."

"Well, I'm tired of being cautious."

* * *

"Do you think Bolin wants dumplings? Korra asked as they set down the street, hand in hand.

"That's like asking if Bolin wants to live."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm just

* * *

… I'm worried what my dad will say..." She spun a strand of hair around her finger.

Bolin leaned over the back of the couch to kiss the top of her head. "But that doesn't mean we should keep it a secret."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He touched her face lightly and kissed her again.

* * *

After getting lost several times, Mako and Korra climbed the stairs to Bolin's apartment.

* * *

"Bo, you're the best." Jinora smiled into their kiss.

* * *

They arrived at the door.

* * *

Jinora sent a blast of wind Bolin's way, resulting in a flustered Bo toppling over a satisfied Jinora. Over their laughing and sweet kisses, they didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Why don't we just go in? If he's not home we can just leave." The door was unlocked.

"Yeah, okay."

The door opened, and -

"Bolin? _Jinora?_" Korra's mouth hung open while Mako's jaw scraped the floor. What was _Jinora_ doing in _Bolin's_ apartment? Why was she wearing Bolin's shirt? What was Bolin on top of her?

Mako spluttered incoherently at the sight of his little brother on top of Jinora – _Jinora_ – who was twisting her hands through his hair. Their faces looked … attached.

Jinora's eyes grew wide as she realized they were not alone. Air blasted from her palms, sending Bolin skidding to the floor on his back with an _oof._

The take out bag slipped from Mako's grip and dumplings littered the floor.

"Uh … Jinora … I think Mako knows about …. _this_."

"Oh, thank _agni_ it's just you!" Jinora wiped her forehead as she got to her feet to help Bolin up. "Sorry ..."

"B – B – Bolin?" Mako's eyes darted from his brother to the airbender girl.

Korra propped a hand on her hip. "Are you two dating?" she said, suspiciously eyeing the pair.

Jinora smiled at Bolin. "Y-yes, we're dating." She took the earthbender's hand. "Again, I'm so grateful it was only you two. I thought you were my dad."

"Wait, he doesn't know either?"

"No …" she said to her feet. She became aware that she was still wearing nothing but Bo's shirt, but that was the least of her worries.

"So, who exactly is in on this?" Mako finally found words.

"Just … us," Bolin said with an attempt at a laugh.

Korra suddenly became very serious. "Jinora, you said Tenzin doesn't know?"

"Well, I … I haven't exactly told him, yet, if that's what you're … what you're asking."

"Jinora," she said carefully, "you're a grown woman. You shouldn't be afraid to tell your dad something like this."

"I know … but, okay, Bo, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm worried about the..." She mumbled something Bolin couldn't hear.

"What's that?"

"The … the..."

For a heart-stopping moment, Bolin was terrified Jinora was going to say "the baby." But she didn't.

"Oh, spirits, Bo, the age difference."

"The … Jinora, I'm only six years older than you."

"And Tenzin is like, twice that much to Pema," Korra called from the sidelines.

"Uh, I know, but Dad always overreacts to everything."

Bolin looked down at Jinora with thought in his brow. Her expression softened.

"Okay, you know what? I'm not embarrassed of you, Bo. And if my dad thinks otherwise, then that's his problem. I'm going over there right now to tell him exactly that." She dropped Bolin's hand and marched out the door.

"Uh, Jinora?" Korra called. "Some clothes, first?"


End file.
